One Destiny After Another
by Mynameis1212
Summary: Harry Potter has unwillingly became the Master of Death and in doing so he initiated something only 2 other unwilling participants have ever done. Those 2 were Merlin himself and a man by the name of Loki Phenex. Harry, in a race against his deadly power took extreme measures to ensure it never taking over. Will it be enough to escape the godly power of being the Master of Death.
1. The Man in the Cellar

Blame memento mori by rein Fire and John Legend for the new story. This is hopefully going to be the shit. I'm super pumped and ready for this. Seriously I haven't been this into a story since the first chapter of the rewrite of my first story. Very first sentence's credit goes to Rein Fire.

Ready. Set. Go.

Chapter 1: The Man in the Cellar

Emerald green eyes open suddenly. The grogginess is evident in them. Soon a creaking and grinding sound comes out from around the eyes. Soon more of the grinding sound is heard. All around the room starts shaking. Soon the emerald eyes the color of the fire he was famous for and the curse that gave him his scar start moving frantically.

CREAK!

Soon the entire room is shaking. The eyes look around, trying to recognize his surroundings to anything familiar. Memories flooding back with images he is getting from looking. All of it coming in through his muddled head. He remembers a cellar.

CREAK!

The sound of a collapsing area is stating to surround the eyes that are looking out. The eyes still seem to be oblivious from all that is going around him. The eyes have stopped moving and seem to have a glazed look. As if in deep concentration.

Yes, that's is a cellar to keep something locked away. But what is it he thinks to himself. Only then does he realize he is stuck. Trying to break free of what is seems to be his confines he starts to move. Hoping to break free from this coffin in the ground.

Over and over again he tries to break out with little luck. Then another memory hits him.

"Ron it's for his own good we have to," Says a voice the man tries to remember. More and more of this memory is coming back until finally it seems he is there in person reliving it. He finally remembers who he really is or once was, Harry Potter, who was put buried underground, left to die by the friends that he loved. Soon enough he realized the error of what he thought.

"What do you mean it's for his own good," Screamed a voice, that the newly named Harry remembered as his friend Neville.

"You know exactly what I mean Neville look at him," The Harry of now looks in his memory to where she is pointing at a glowing green teen who seemed to radiate power. The teens eyes were closed and everything around him seemed to be melting. The paint all around him seemed to be burning and the woodwork of the house was starting to come through the wall that was eaten away by the heat.

"Hermione are you listening to yourself. Your suggesting that we put our friend in the ground to 'protect' him from himself," Says Ron. One of the first friends Harry had ever had.

"Do you have better suggestion. Look at him. I mean really look at him. He is literally radiating power. In all of magical history there has only been two cases of this. One of them was Merlin himself and a man named Loki Phenex. Both of them legendary and both disappeared after they got this mysterious illness. Only afterwards by studying both cases and hundreds of years later were Unspeakables able to come up with the strangeness before their disappearance," Hermione just about to get started in one of her history lessons was stopped abruptly by a sound. All heads turned to Harry. Soon deep emerald eyes opened. Almost as if semi-omniscient of everyone around him he stood. Knowing they were talking about him.

Taking a couple steps forward he stepped just close enough to get a point across and not harm anyone he spoke. A deep gravely sound that gave a sense of eternal wisdom,nothing like how he usually talked.

"Do it," spoke the voice," For all our sakes do it. My time has come, to move on from this time and from everyone. I'm dangerous, I know that. I mean look around guys."

Pausing to give everyone enough time to get the point across Harry looked around the cellar himself. Knowing soon enough he would help build, with his almighty power, an invincible coffin to protect himself and drain all his access power that caused this violent display of unlimited magic and god-like tendencies. After becoming the Master of Death he didn't want to know what he became and that came to bite him in the ass. Partly because of knowing what he had become the master of, and still ignoring all of the Deathly Hollows missing where he put them. And to top it off the dreams he had leading up to this dangerous amount of godly power.

The cellar's top floor looked rough around the edges. Specifically in the spots Harry had occupied. All around there were scorch marks and melted plastic. Metal supposedly invincible was melted away by his power.

"All of you know what I have become and the reason for it. I suggest a coffin of sorts. Made of adamantium and imprinted with runes. I can used my fire to engrave them. We will need to mix magic and machinery to make it though. Magic suppression needed to dull my power, and medical sensors used to implement the medicine to make sure I don't die." Harry says. Mapping out all needed to keep him alive.

Looking around the Harry of the present sees everyone's shocked faces. Hermione looked like she was about to break down with his admission of his own inevitable death.

"I know what you all are thinking." Literally thought past Harry cynically." But it has to be done. Both Merlin and Phenex became the Master of Death. And both denied their control over it. Both had become mutations afterwards. Phenex the first of us three became a devil. Not the kind we know of, but a twisted human more susceptible to more carnal desires and a slightly darker form of magic," Harry says with a wink at Hermione. Gaining a scowl from Ron."No worries Ron I'll be out of the way soon," said Harry half jokingly.

"Merlin," Harry continued," Became a holy being that was half human half angel. He became a nephilim. Now going with the pattern of demon then angel either I'm both, which would be just great, another thing that I'm special about. Or I have become a devil. Going with the fact that when Merlin and Loki both became their respective type of pantheon they grew into known features of their race.

See all fallen,demon, and angel kind have stayed out of wizard affairs and we stay out of theirs. But once in a while we merge, we pick up each others traits. Wizards have the potential to become half of any of these if in the right circumstances. Since the creation of Hogwarts we have informed the similarities and decided to completely shut down contact with the other side.

So after the history lesson an angel will grow more emotional less and holier. While a devil as previously stated is a lot more fun. Devils enjoy the joy of human flesh and being a jokester. Ironically Loki known as the trickster god became a devil. What I have realized is that Loki was more of a jokester as his namesake suggests and had the potential to become a full blooded demon. Merlin became a half angel due to not fully being a literal saint. Both disappeared due to their new responsibilities on both sides."

Harry's head was pounding all this information came from no where and some where at the same time and he had more to share he still was in pain and felt his clothes starting to become crisp. But, he kept going not showing his friends his discomfort.

"So, coming to all those conclusions when someone lets go of there control of the Deathly Hollows they go to the next line of kin and split between them. The real origin is completely unknown of the Hollows. When you lose the Deathly Hollows you become what you are and the longer you hold them the. Ore powerful you are. So, being locked away will be an experiment.

Alright guys it's time we need to do this now or never before I kill us all," Already Harry could feel himself burning literally into the ground and he was getting worried about his friends and what could happen if he let go of the tiny string he felt like he had on his powers.

"Harry, please don't do this. We can get through this mate. Trust us, we can, we always have come out of these situation," Ron said pleadingly.

"Everyone, I need to do this. I will survive and I will get over this dilemma. Have faith in me. When we build this most likely you all will have died when all my magic is stabilized, so before we get started I want you all to know I love you guys for staying with me and I hope we will all meet again in the next great adventure." Harry said with finality that no one could argue with. The Harry of the past just radiated determination and grim acceptance of what was what to come. Having defeated Voldemort he didn't expect anything worse to ever happen. How wrong he was.

Soon Harry Potter remembered everything. Finally. There wasn't any traitorous friend. All it was, was a stupid teenager who had power that he couldn't control. 'I went pretty far to ensure myself not escaping didn't I,' thought Harry.

Putting his hand to the side he pulsed his power through the indents on it. Soon enough he heard an air release and finally all the shaking stopped. Harry knew he was subconsciously trying to break free of the trap.

Gathering up power from all around he pulsed as he liked to say and finally the lid popped off.

Getting out he looked at the ground in the hole where the coffin was. Inside was a coffin as described filled with top of the line comfort and what seemed to be power modulators and runes all along it.

Doing a self check he felt better than fine. He felt like he could do bench the weight of the world and still not be tired. Looking down at himself he saw he was wearing a plain black thirst and jeans.

He felt much better than before he was placed in the damned coffin. Thinking back on the experience of being a semi-omniscient person gave him a headache. He literally knew everything and understood none of it. Now he was back to guy that beat Voldemort and lived to tell about it. The guy that you couldn't help buy love and he returned it.

Looking around the cellar he looked at the stairs and had a internal battle to see if he was ready to face the world yet or not eventually he decided to just go for it. Going up the steps he entered the house part of going down memory lane of what all they did to the house.

Looking around he saw the tricked out stuff they made to make sure how ever long he was gone it would stay running and couldn't be found or touched. They went to a remote part of Japan and built a flourishing mansion. During his semi-omniscient days he got a hint this was where he had to be when he got out of the the coffin.

Soon enough he made it to the front door. Reaching out for the handle he couldn't help by tempting fate he said,

"What's the worst that could happen," quietly to himself.

Harry Potter would come to regret and relish in those very words in the soon to be future.

AN:

Yeah I made a new story. So, sue me. I got the urge to make it so I did. This will be a gigantic jumble of crossovers of girls that are hot and that I don't know the world enough to make a story for them.

I hope you enjoyed it. I know I'm working in a new area (anime) so at the start I'm putting this in the Harry Potter category then going to move it to DXD when it gains some favorites.

Favorite, Follow, and Review for a girl you want to appear/or even be in the peerage. Remember he is the master of death and resurrection is possible.

Also I hope you guys can't stop thinking about whether Harry will run into Merlin and the elusive creator of the Phenex clan. He had to have a safe clause about someone ever possessing the Dearhly Hollows again right?

Enjoy and goodnight.

On greater inspection I realized that I need to clear up a couple things so here is a quick explanation of Harry's power and miscellaneous other knowledge.

Information:

From now on Harry will refer to himself as the now Harry and the Harry of the past.

Harry defeated Voldemort and in doing so also brought peace to the world. Soon enough everything became stable and had no worries. Until the day of the the Union of the Deathly Hollows.

On Harry's check of all the Deathly Hollows he couldn't find any of them where he put them. The next day after waking up from a dream of a reaper giving him three options.

Option 1: Give up everything to go lead a normal life without anyone from his past and being extremely wealthy.

Option 2: Kill his two best friends to bring his parents back to life.

And finally the last choice.

Option 3: or would you rather die and bring back everyone that died in the war.

We all know Harry Potter and which option he chose.

Each option unknowing to him had been offered to 9 different people before him. 7 of them chose either the first two option. There have only ever been 10 people to pass the Deathly Hollows test and only 3 that did the right thing.

If you chose the third option you had the ability to become the complete Master of Death or in other terms become the ultimate God of Death, Life, and Destruction. The two previous people (Loki and Merlin) fell under the strain of their power letting it collapse on them making them a completely different person. One brought forth Life and the other Death. Or what it stood for.

Harry having harnessed and drained the excess leaves us the question. Where has the power gone, and what it will become to Harry.

The magic he exuded had the potential of the Death God he could become. It could bring forth life and Death. Time would only tell what happened to at magic.

AN:  
Yeah so that is the update was just some background info. Any questions PM me or review. Good day.


	2. Welcome to your New Life Harry Potter

Oh my god. I posted this and it was complete shit. I apologize to anyone that had to see it. I was able to fix it. So, here it is. Enjoy and sorry.

Sorry about the wait. What really surprised me and the reason why it took so long was the reaction my story got. For two weeks I had only around eight follows and favorites, making me not really wanting to post another chapter then my story took off I'm around thirty on both right now.

It was exciting having a bunch of feed back after the wait. I'm writing this a month after I published the first chapter, so I hope it gets out in the next day or so. I have spring break this week.

Also, to clear some stuff up. Harry obviously chose option 3 if you didn't catch on. At the moment he is assimilating to his powers and figuring stuff out. We will see where this goes.

Any relationship ideas tell me. My other story is sort of a cluster fuck of woman, so I want to limit this to 3-4 woman that are the main pairing,(I know that he is going to have a peerage) I'm thinking of doing an all woman peerage. Maybe one guy in there, not to sure.

That's right Harry is not going to be in Rias's peerage. I just can't imagine an all powerful Death God bottled up and ready to burst being in a subservient position even if it is a joke. I may, for a little, put him in the peerage just to keep him in canon for a small amount of time, but sooner rather than later he will be in his own.

Harry is a war hardened, I don't give a fuck, war veteran who is 18. He is going to be the shit and won't get serious until necessary. My primary point is, that Harry was semi-omniscient and has little need for major conflict and being a total god,Also... Fuck I'm rambling let's start the story.

I know I know, one last thing, Harry once in a while will have trouble with his power. No worries for conflict there. This is a world of three faction, I think we can find plenty of antagonists.

One final, final word of advice. Teachers are bitches when it comes to cramming before break.

Chapter 2: Welcome to your New Life Harry Potter

AN: In no way do I own DXD or Harry Potter. I can wish can't I?

Standing inside of a front door is a 6'2 teenager. Black hair wild across his head, but groomed enough to look sort of presentable. He is wearing regular jeans and a black t-shirt without any logos. All in all he looked like someone you would love to have on your side of a fight.

Built like a swimmer, with long arms and a healthy tan. He wasn't overly bulky, but at the same time looked plenty strong. On his body were two strange items.

Around his finger you could see a bone white ring. All around it were black runes inscribed on them. The ring itself was like a wedding band, completely circular and smooth.

Around his wrist was pitch black metal bracelet. Embedded inside of the metal was a green stone. The bracelet itself, like the ring, was completely smooth. Making you wonder how he got it on.

His most defining trait, if you were looking at him, were his emerald eyes. Glowing with an internal light. They were a deep forest green, that seemed endless.

The teenager you are looking at is known other than Harry Potter.

'Well here goes nothing,' he thought.

Taking the final plunge of his new life he took ahold of the handle and turned it, and walked out.

All around him was lush green forest. Seemingly in a random direction he went. Starting to think back to when his past self planned all this out.

"Ok, what we need for myself is a... Oh right a directional key," inside of the increasingly bigger cellar that was being built, there stood a man in the center of it all, with a half crazed look In his eyes. Pacing around the room, he looked so young, but looked to be on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Bloodshot eyes and black hair that seemed to have a life of its own. It was a startlingly comparison to the Harry of the present.

All around him were plans all trashed or being used. Standing around him were Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville. They all were helping in the building. The more the days went by however, they could tell Harry was loosing it.

"Maybe you should take a break Harry, right," Hermione half suggested. half hinted at his ass better be moving quick before she beat it, type suggestion.

"No,no,no,no, that won't do. Now will it 'Mione 'Mione 'Mione. Hahahaha, this, this needs to be done speedy, speedy riiiight," all of a sudden Harry went from a crazed look to perfectly stoic," I'm loosing it Hermione, I feel myself slipping away from everything. I literally feel myself being driven to madness. Just a moment ago, I knew that the answer to everything for some reason is 42 and now I can't even tell you what this plan means," he said while holding up a piece of paper with what seemed to have scribbles on it.

"We need to get this done now. While I still can. I can promise another lucidity of 20 minutes before it happens again. Right now I need to make two things. One, is a ring. It will be made from a bone of a Snow Tiger from the Tibetan magical's. The ring will be perfectly smooth without any blemishes. Then, when it is worn down to be perfectly smooth, it will have runes inscribed by the blood of the Qilin. The ring will signify truth and justice, with the meaning of the coming of a sage.

The ring will have many special properties most of all the power of fire. With my green fire, I will be able to use the ring to regulate it, without using insane amounts and have a focus for it. The ring will have every magical necessity needed for myself when I get into this new world. The ring will be named Supra meaning rise above. Symbolizing my rise above Merlin and Phenex.

Next, we have the bracelet. It will need to come straight from the Goblins secret armory. We will pay any amount for it, whatever the cost. The bracelet will be a thing of beauty. It will combine technology and magic together. When I'm not lucid tell myself to fuse it together. I will understand what your talking about.

The bracelet will need to be given a magical core. In the runes of the goblins old nation lies a great stone. Colored the same as my eyes I will need that to complete it.

The bracelet will be a work of art. It will have a holographic map, and HUD for myself to get around. Seamless it will be a half-conscious machine, being able to attach itself on and off. It will be called mutatio meaning change. Which is without a doubt what it will cause.

Getting all his words out Harry looked around. The complete 180 seemed to cause most of them to be confused. It seemed only Luna wasn't phased.

"Will do Harry," she responded.

'Good ole accountable Luna," Harry thought.

Harry looked at his bracelet and caused it to activate.

'Awake," Harry thought causing it to respond by giving a holographic display. 'Set up map and go small screen and set up arrow system on map for a way out," Harry thought again.

Following his bracelet he started the long walk back to civilization. "Check time," Harry said aloud, just to hear his voice. Soon, a time appeared. 5:30 he read. 'Meaning it would be dark in an hour or so judging by the brisk temperature,' Harry continued his trek until he reached a park.

Harry brushed everything off of himself before he looked around. The only noticeable thing he saw was an abnormal couple. There was an average looking guy that seemed to blatantly stare down the girls shirt. The girl on the other hand was a fine piece of work. About 5'5 and a body of a goddess he sincerely wished he could trade places with the boy.

One minute, while Harry is watching everything seemed normal. Then, it just didn't. All of Harry's natural battle instincts started screaming. MOVE BITCH GET OUT THE WAY!

Of course, Harry jumped straight out of the way and spring his hands out causing his infamous fire to spring out. Everywhere around him was now bathed in a green light.

'Fire definitely got stronger,' Harry thought humorously.

Turning on instinct he saw the hot bombshell had turned into a freaky angel, and was about to dive-bomb lover boy. Suddenly, a spear of light pops out of no where and is swung at the boy. Harry starts running towards it, going at speeds he previously could have never reached.

Using all his concentration he thought about destroying the spear. There was a great flash of green light then, BBBOOOOOOMMMM! The sound echoes all through the park. Harry in the epicenter is laying face down in dirt, the angel is sprawled out on the ground and, the boy is bleeding from the rubble.

Harry trying to pick himself back up is healing rapidly.

'Guess I'll never have the privilege of dying,' Harry thought cynically.' God damn that hurt like a bitch. I didn't expect that at all. I feel like a Monster truck just ran me over repeatedly.'

Crawling up Harry crawled over to the boy. Soon he was right up on him. On closer inspection the male looked around 16. Accumulating all his power he tried to force it inside of the brunnette.

"Let's go you sack of shit. I'm not going through all this trouble just to have you die on me, am I."

In the middle of Harry's talk to the seemingly unconscious/half awake boy a soft pop was heard.

"Oh my God,"

Was heard and Harry turned to see the voices. Standing there was a smoking hot woman. Light green eyes and a deep crimson hair. Next to her was another beauty with blue hair done in a lovely style, with violet eyes. The real pleasure there were there bodies. Both having possibly the largest breast sizes he'd ever seen he would have done anything to be there boyfriend in his past life. 'New life, new chances I guess,' he thought hoping to get lucky.

"Well, hello ladies how can I help you," he said in what he was hoping was his most hospitable voice.

"Ummm, what happened here," asked the blue haired one.

"Well my quite beautiful lady, this young man decided to go and date a psychopath with wings. Now the first problem I noticed was this horn dog staring down her shirt and her not doing anything about it. Trust me ladies we are not all like that." He said jokingly,"then, a survival instinct I honed started blaring get the fuck out. So, I didn't, ran right into trouble, blew up a spear of light, and ultimately am trying to now heal this sorry son of a bitch,"

"Wow, so what faction are you from. Fallen angel, demon, or angel. I can see you being all of them," said the pretty red head.

"Let's not go jumping to conclusions now. I don't serve any faction and am my own man. I saw a young guy in need and I decided to help, Red. Now, if I may ask, what faction are you," He tried explaining.

The nickname caused her mood to visibly dampen, while the other woman visibly brightened. Soon the blue haired girl answered.

"We are of the demon class," she was going to start saying more, but then the red head chimed in.

"Why do I get the bad nickname. Why can't I be pretty, or sweetie, or beautiful girl," the crimson haired girl pouted quietly when tiny storm clouds rolled over her head.

"Sorry Red, I love the hair that's why mentioned it. If you don't mind telling me your name I'll stop calling you Red. to start off I'll tell you mine. Let me introduce you to myself. I am, drum roll please, Harry Potter."

The red head literally started matching her hair color after the compliment. It seemed she wasn't used to being praised for her hair. Trying to talk multiple time, but failing she turned away to self in the corner in embarrassment, the blue haired girl decided to take control of the situation. The woman couldn't help but notice the newly introduced Harry starting to become increasingly pale. The whole time herself and Rias were here. The young man had his heads on there new charges body. All around Issei was a green light, constantly pulsing.

"Hello, Harry. My name is Akeno and this lady is my buchou Rias. She isn't usually like this. We came here after he," she said pointing to the teenager," called us to help him. Now that you saved him I'm not sure what we should young mans name is Issei. Since, at the moment he can't tell you himself."

It's always nice to know the name of who I am help, but I need help like right now," Harry responded. During the whole conversation he was looking at the teenager and using his powers to heal him. The more he tried, however caused him to give off a lot of power. The boy was back from the dead, but he still wasn't out of the clear yet. He gave it another 10 to 15 seconds before he himself passed out from magical exhaustion. He had no idea how to use his new powers and it caused Harry to be slightly more wild with his powers. Over using them most of the time.

"I'm about to..." That was all he was able to get to before he was incapacitated by the fatigue.

"Wow," Akeno bluntly stated," We didn't expect that, did we buchou," Akeno said to Rias.

After gaining her composure Rias responded,"No, we didn't. We should take Issei and this Harry Potter back to our place. And see if anymore healing needs to be done." Rias stated calmly. Nothing like the shy girl she was just moments ago.

AN:

Sweet, I did it. Sorry about the enormous AN up there. If you feel like you need compensation then I promise next chapter is going to be 3-5k long.

Issei will get into the peerage, I won't mess that up I promise.


	3. The Peerage

AN:

Keeping this short and sweet. At the bottom will be an even longer AN however. I'm going to attempt a monster of a chapter, but I haven't done one in a while, soooo bare with me. This will highlight Harry's awakening. Bonding with everyone's cute Koneko, and being introduced to everyone.

You can thank a long car ride for this. I went to Georgia for a golf tournament and slept, I felt like I owed my readers a chapter on the way back... I didn't sorry. This may come out later than expected. I started this April 13th.

If you like Naruto, I don't want to be an asshole and try to promote another of my stories on another one, but my story DESTROYED, was a pleasure to write and seemed to get a good response.

Chapter 3: The Peerage

Disclaimer: If I owned both DxD and HP I would make a big ass crossover. Harry would have his own peerage filled of angels, demons, and fallen angels. Everyone one of them would be basically his harem because they are all girls. However, this is what I'm doing with this story for compensation, not to be confused with actual currency I'm still poor. Getting out of my day dream. Bottom line I OWN NOTHING of DxD and HP AND MAKE NO PROFIT.

Harry opened his eyes to a view he was very familiar with; a naked girl next to him.

Back at Hogwarts he wasn't exactly a player, but he was known for getting around with all sorts of girls. His list was quite impressive. From the coldest of woman, Daphne Greengrass, to the brightest rays of sunshine, Katie Bell, both girls meant the world to him, but one after another they passed away.

First, he held one of the most brilliant, kind, but closed off people that helped him become the man he was today. Daphne's death powered him to become on par of Hermione in terms of intelligence. Striving to find all the ways to defeat Voldemort. And most importantly, to make sure her death wasn't in vain. Internally Harry was still upset and in pain for his lose.

Just when he finally let go of his pain, Voldemort took Katie away, too. By then Harry was determined to defeat Voldemort. He worked endlessly until finally he had come to terms that the Deathly Hollows was the only way to defeat him.

After Voldemort's defeat Harry attempted to bury the Deathly Hollows, already familiar with all of the legends having to do with 3 all powerful artifacts.

Harry had, had enough adventure in his life. He was not interested in becoming the next Loki or Merlin. He wanted to continue his life peacefully. Not another "adventure". 'Alas, that was not meant to be.' He thought internally.

Getting back to reality, he stared at the beauty next to him. The crimson hair was absolutely breath taking. Upon further inspection he felt her left leg and arm wrapped around his body. Her left arm was on his chest, and her leg was entangled with both of his. Since this was morning, Harry was dealing with an infliction all men were familiar with, morning wood. Trying to get out of a situation that could be considered uncomfortable he tried to get out of a death grip that came from a girl he wouldn't consider someone with extreme strength. Rias kept grinding against him seemingly trying to find a more comfortable position. Considering it kept happening he figured she was actually awake. With another failed attempt Harry decided to talk to her.

Leaning in close Harry whispered,"Hey, sleeping beauty you ready to get up."

Opening a half lidded eye, that screamed innocence, Rias responded with her face burrowing into his shoulder, "You're soft and cuddly, I'm not getting up anytime soon. In fact I think I may stay home today."

"Can you at least tell me why you are next to me. I mean, I love when a beautiful woman is naked in bed with me, but not so much when I'm not sure for the reason." Now knowing she had been awake during his whole ordeal he didn't exactly feel uncomfortable knowing she was teasing him.

Rias blushing lightly responded,"Whatever you did to heal Issei and destroy practically everything in the area, it caused you to pass out. Usually for me to heal someone they have to be in my peerage, but it seems you have a matching energy signature. I was able to put my power into yours, which balanced you out. However, this may come with side-effects. Normally when to peoples power mixes with each other they get violent reactions. Yours was similar to mine so it should be interesting what happens. With that said I have a couple questions," she said getting more awake,"Anyhow, how do you know so much of our history if you are not an angel, demon, or fallen?"

"Wow thanks beautiful for the help, but next time you want to intermingle our power kind telling me. For all I know we are bonded," Harry said jokingly. Moving on, Harry continued talking," The reason I know some of this is because of where I come from," so Harry gave her a run down of his life until finally he got to the part about the Deathly Hollows.

2-3 Hrs. later

"So, you grew up in whole different century," Rias said with disbelief,"So, how did you get here?" She asked questioningly.

By now both herself and Harry had gotten dressed and had moved to a kitchen table, after Rias explained this was where she lived.

"Well, after I got the Deathly Hollows I tried to bury them. Well, the attempt didn't really work. I found them in unusual spots, until finally I laid them all down and put my power connecting all of them. I passed out and woke up some time later finding all of them bonded into my skin," Harry raised his sleeve revealing a strange tattoo. It was the same symbol Harry drew to show what the Deathly Hollows signified in his culture. Surrounding the triangle,circle, stick thing was brilliant green fire everywhere.

"It took my natural power and infused it with my skin. Soon enough it took another spot on my body, in a shape inside my right eye. Giving it an almost sickly green look. I figure the power didn't feel I would keep the tattoo, knowing I would need my eye, it took full advantage of my weakness and fused it's very essence into it. If I were to ever want the power of the hollows gone, then I would have to give up my right arm and right eye. Both I don't feel like doing anytime soon. It seems I'm the artifacts preferred owner. Never have these artifacts bonded to another like they have with me. Are you familiar with Loki Phenex?" Harry asked Rias.

"Um, yeah actually I'm supposed to marry his youngest male descendant." Rias said basically putting it all on the table,"I was hoping to use Issei to get out of it, but we will see what happens."

"Oh, what is so special about the pervert?" Harry asked.

"Something we call sacred gear is embedded inside of him. It gives him a very special power, soon enough many people will find out about him causing him to be hunted. I was actually hoping to add him to my peerage in a near death situation."

"Well, the way that idiot acts, I wouldn't be surprised if he were in danger in the next couple hours," Harry said jokingly.

"Well Harry, tell me more about Loki Phenex." Rias said.

"Right, Loki was the first of us Master of Death's. More specifically, he was the man with the fail safe. He warned any of us that if we were the chosen he would help guide us. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't be surprised if in the coming days I'm confronted by the Phenex's. When I was semi-omniscient I was given directions to this exact location because when I woke up, I knew I would be found. Don't ask me how I know, everything during those last few months are the most jumbled in my life. A note that came with my integration of the position of Master of Death told me Loki made his clans whole purpose in life to protect the one true Master of Death. If there is anyway I can help you lovely, I will don't worry."

Rias truly seemed touched by the sentiment. Becoming increasingly red.

"Well, why don't we go out for lunch, my treat, maybe I can bring you up to date on some stuff and I can introduce you to my peerage,"Rias said.

half an hour later

Walking along the streets you could find a young male of English descent next to a crimson haired knock out. Both seemingly fitting together perfectly, with the red head hanging off of the mans arm. On closer inspection the man was much younger. Maybe around 17 or 18. While the girl was maybe a little younger.

"So, what place did you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking of this little shop downtown. They have an excellent ramen. It probably isn't the most healthy, but it tastes the best." Rias said.

Harry kept walking. It was a great day to go outside. He was wearing a forest green shirt with some jeans. It was nice knowing he had a seemingly endless amount of magic allowing for a permanent transfiguration, but at the same time he felt mentally drained. As if he just gave a little piece of himself away. Sooner rather than later he would need to take control over these powers, his limits.

Finally they arrived outside of the entrance.

"Hello Rias, would you like to sit in your normal seat?" Asked the waitress.

"Yeah, that would be great Tsume. Thank you."

Soon they were sitting down just talking.

He learned a lot more about her. From how she had a love for everything in Japan. To how she had an unnatural addiction to ramen. He learned more about her family, and how her brother was the head of all the pillars.

Truthfully, it was sorta eye opening to how much she had to deal with. In return Harry told her about life at the castle and eventually it led to the Dursley's.

By the end of their meal it seemed they were extremely compatible. They had the same interest in learning something new, and most importantly, the need to take care of their friends.

After they got up from their seat. Harry felt like he had found a new addiction, he truly loved the taste of gods food.

"Since it's only 1:30 do you want to go meet the rest of the Occult Club. It is where my peerage meets after school. I made the club to host us. I know you already met Akeno, but their is a couple more you have yet to meet. Speaking of school, will you enroll?"

"Going to your Club sounds like it could be fun. Getting to know new people in a new town will probably help," Harry responded. Her question however made him have to think. Would it be beneficial to go to school? He thought over. A minute later he reached his conclusion.

"You know, I've never been to an actual school," Harry said with a sort of self realization," I mean when I went when I was younger I had to hold back. My cousin, well you know. The Dursley's weren't the best people."

All of a sudden Rias slammed her head forward.

"What the hell happened," Harry asked.

"Shit, I've gotta go Harry. You can come if you want. Issei is in trouble, again." Rias responded.

2:30

Surrounding Harry was a massacre, blood was everywhere and in the center was a brown haired idiot. When they had arrived Issei was in a fight with another person, this time however there was a guy running after him. He introduced himself as Kiba after Harry and Rias drove the person away.

Unknowingly the guy didn't realize Rias had already marked Issei.

This time Rias stopped Harry from completely healing him, allowing for Issei to become her pawn in her peerage. After the death and then new life of Issei, Harry went in and healed him, so Rias wouldn't have to sleep with him like she did for Harry.

Now, Harry was carrying Issei's bloody body to a building Rias said was on the school property. Harry thought it was pretty cool they got their own building and brought it up.

"Yeah, the board gave it to my club when they made a new school. Now, we just have everything happen here. We have a meeting everyday at 3 right after school, so if you want you can stop by. I know you aren't in my peerage, but you seem pretty cool." Rias finished with a timid voice.

Growing up with Sirzechs as an older brother had its advantages and disadvantages. On one side she didn't ever meet any scum of a potential boyfriend. On another she totally lacked experience. She had confidence, but she grew partially timid in moments of opening up.

"Oh, of course Rias. I would be happy to. I really enjoyed my conversation with Akeno, and I bet everyone else is as welcoming as her." Harry responded, just being happy he met someone so soon after his arrival in this new time.

During lunch Harry learned where the world was technologically, and more about the Demon, angel, and fallen angel community as a whole.

Finally nearing the old school building Harry started a conversation with Kiba.

"So," he said looking at the blond haired boy,"Where do you fall in Rias's peerage?" Harry asked.

"In buchou's peerage I am her faithful Knight. I will do anything for her. The help she gave me was insurmountable to anything else. Now, Harry how about you tell me about yourself." Kiba said politely.

"Well," Harry started out while nearing the front door,"That is definitely a story for another time. I would feel more comfortable about telling all of you together. After I meet everyone of course."

Finally they reached the house. Rias opened the door while telling Kiba to go wash Issei off. He gave a look of disgust then, resigned himself to the fact and lugged Issei off of Harry.

Observing the room Harry saw a small teenage girl that just screamed adorable, the blue haired sadist, Akeno, who just gave off sexy, and of course a weird interior you would expect of an old building.

"So," Rias began," How do you like the building?"

"Well, it's definitely different," Harry said while walking over next to the couch that had the cute girl in it. Sitting down, the girl put her head in his lap looking up at him expectantly."Now, mind introducing me to this beautiful girl," he said while petting her hair.

"Well, that is my rook Koneko. You will see her in action later if you ever feel like going out with is if you want to become a part time member of the Occult Club," Rias began stuttering off at the end.

"Wow, thanks. I'd be honored to do so my lady," Harry began giving an overly outrageous bow, making it even funnier because he had to do it sitting down.

His small joke caused all the girls to giggle before Akeno added something.

"Harry, it's nice to see you again after yesterday. I was sure buchou was going to blow a blood vessel due to all the blushing. It's been a while since I've seen anything like that from her. Funnily, the last time she got that red was the time her brother and I..."

Soon, Rias had Akeno on the ground trying to make her stop talking. This was the scene both Kiba and Issei walked into.

What the..." Kiba began until he was cut off by a large crash, signaled by Issei passing out again. Harry looking at him saw a copious amount of blood coming out of his nose.

"Kiba it looks like you didn't get all of it," Rias said intentionally.

If you listened closely you could here quiet mumblings of slave drivers and perverts.

AN:

Shit, I'm sorry. When I first made this story it wasn't my idea to do the chapters 1 month at a time. I've been super busy, and every time I've had time I just make a new story or something completely different.

I didn't see any outstanding spelling errors so enjoy the chapter.

Do the poll and don't be scared to tell me your ideas. Also, I have other stories if you like this one. My personal favorites are HP activates God Mode and Destroyed.

I think I'll introduce whoever is number 1 on the poll by the next chapter. Soooo, definitely do it.

Favorite/Follow/Review/Do the Poll

On another note, guys and maybe girls, should I make Koneko a love able sister or have her undergo a transformation to look like a silver haired version of Kuroka because she found Harry worthy of being her mate.

By the by, letting you guys know I'm going rogue (AU) after we get done with the rating game arc. By then I'm going to have Harry making his own connections and starting to actively create his peerage. That should give us a good 7-10 more chapters unless I go for it once and a while with some long chapters.

NOTE:

Wow I got some shit for Harry giving all his secrets away. all I will say is that their is a very very good reason. Bare with me. Also, someone commented on the fact that Harry is a little pitiful. Ok, I don't want a god Harry, I want a Harry with godly powers that are uncontrollable, but he will control them.

special thank you for all users that corrected me about Koneko's position, sorry about the error.


	4. Temporary AN

Hey, just wanted all of you to know I cleared up the Koneko thing and have reasoning behind what is happening with Harry and Rias and the unnatural trust between them without any progression in relationship development. Next chapter will touch on it too.

Thanks,

MNI


End file.
